My Life as A Warrior
by Tyrk
Summary: An offshoot of rangermike's series The Children. Follows a Mandalorian Jedi during the Pure Sith War.
1. Prolouge

My name is Eli Shaman and I am a NOT a Jedi. I have the lightsaber, the robes and the Force powers, but that means nothing. The Sith have these as well. This narrative is not meant to be a philosophy treatise, but a record of what I did during the War. It was known as the Great Sith War. It was short, brutal and devastating to my people. Unlike most Jedi, I am a Mandalorian, a warrior race with strict principles of honor and duty. At the time of this writing, Canderous Ordo is still Mandalore. I never talked about the War, not even twenty years after it. I feel the need to confess what I've done. My actions during the War were horrific, but I feel I need to tell of them in order to cleanse my soul. I was at Onderon during the Liberation. I was at Dosuun when Mandalore destroyed a shipyard. I participated during the Second Battle of Malachor Five. I was also on the nameless world where Revan Panlie Jr. slew Amaurth, the leader of the Sith Empire. This is the story of my life as a warrior in a war that changed the galaxy. It is best that I start at the beginning of my life so you can understand what life was like four thousand years ago, in a time of giants…


	2. Liberation of Onderon

**A/N**: I for got to give credit where it is due last chapter. I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games.

I was born eleven years after the Mandalorian War to a distinguished Mandalorian Captain named Bralor and a Duxn Jedi. My father, who luckily survived Malachor Five, told me stories about his exploits. When it was found that I had the ability to wield the Force, my father was overjoyed. He believed that this would bring him more honor to have a Jedi son. When I was six, I was taken to Rakata. For those who don't know this system, it was the system where Lord Revan destroyed the Star Forge.

I underwent some of the most rigorous training that ever existed. I was taught to balance my natural aggression with the Force. I was taught how to fight with the Force, wielding both Light and Dark Side powers. The day I remember most about my training was when I built my lightsaber. The handle was jet black, while the rest of the lightsaber was a bronze that looked almost like gold. I carved symbols from my clan's heritage into the bronze, personalizing it even more. I had found a transparent crystal to use as the focus and when I first turned it on, a silver blade shone.

My first combat came when Canderous Ordo, more commonly known as Mandalore, assisted in the liberation of Onderon during the Pure Sith War. Malor, son of Kex, and I were instrumental in capturing a Sith Admiral. To be exact, Malor was stunned by the Admiral and I cut off the Admiral's arm and broke his nose. I brought the Admiral back to the WAR MOUNT, Mandalore's ship and then returned to the surface. This is what happened when I returned to the surface.

The Basilisk landed smoothly. The sound of blaster fire echoed through the streets of Iziz. I could see many dead.

"Sir!" someone shouted.

I had known that Jedi were considered officers, but I didn't have any combat experience. I heard a whooshing sound and dove to the ground as a plasma mortar round detonated. I stood up and walked over to the besieged soldiers. Another mortar round detonated. "What do you need, soldier?"

"We're pinned down here due to that blasted mortar. They have the area locked in. If we move out, we'll be slaughtered." One of the Mandalorians said.

"Do you have a radio?" I asked.

"Yes, sir."

I took the radio from his hands. "This is Captain Shaman to WAR MOUNT. WAR MOUNT, do you hear me?"

"This is WAR MOUNT, speak.

"We need an air strike, and if that's not possible, an advancing smoke barrage."

"The air strike is a no-go, but the arty is fine. What's your coordinates?"

"Yankee Delta Five Two One. Can you have the barrage move north from our position?"

"Yes." There was a brief pause before his voice came back on the air. "Shot out."

I heard a deeper whooshing sound and a large amount of smoke appeared right on target. "On target, fire for effect and advance north." More smoke shells landed, covering the street and more importantly the soldiers. I turned to the soldiers. "Let's move out and take that mortar." With a cry, over twenty Mandalorian soldiers rose and charged down the street. The mortar crew was overwhelmed. I personally cut down two of them. An hour later, the fighting on Onderon ended and we returned to the WAR MOUNT. I was reassigned to a LICTOR class dreadnought named SERENITY, after a battle on Dxun during the Mandalorian Wars. On Dosuun, I had my first taste of space combat and my actions paved the way for me assuming command at Malachor Five, but that is too far in the future.


	3. Dosuun Pt 1

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. The names SERENITY and Malcolm Reynolds belong to Joss Wheddon, the creator of FIREFLY. I tried to make the space combat as close to Star Wars as possible, but it seems that I've hit a Star Trek moment. Bear with it.

I arrived on SERENITY with little fanfare. I was apparently just another soldier. This opinion changed when I was approached by a tech officer.

"Captain Shaman I presume?"

"Correct. What is it?"

"Captain Reynolds requests your presence on the bridge, immediately."

"Lead the way."

I followed the soldier to the turbolift. The trip was mostly silent, but I caught glances being sent my way. "What is it, Sergeant?"

"Is it true that you captured a Sith Admiral on Onderon?"

"Yes. He resisted a little, so he was forced to leave an arm behind." I grinned. There was no more talking until we reached the bridge. The bridge was fairly deserted except for a couple of people standing around an offline tactical console.

"Try it now Wedge."

Wedge pressed a button and the console flared to life.

"Good job."

"My pleasure sir." Wedge said, grinning. The officer turned and noticed me and the tech sergeant. "Captain Shaman?"

"That's me."

"Glad to have you aboard. I'm Commander Malcolm Reynolds." He extended his hand and I shook it. "Welcome to SERENITY."

I thought for a moment. "Is she named after…"

"The battle, yes. My father died there." His eyes went blank for a second. "That's the past, Captain. I bet you're wondering why you've been assigned to my ship."

"The thought had crossed my mind." I replied.

Reynolds smiled grimly. "My tactical officer was transferred to the VALOR in Admiral Onasi's fleet. I thought that with your Jedi reflexes you could be of help."

"With all due respect Captain, I'm a ground soldier. The only space combat training I had was in a Basilisk. I'd prefer to be assigned to your fighter squadrons."

"Unfortunately for you, there are no openings for pilots. Fortunately for me, I am a fair judge of talent and I see a future as a naval officer for you."

I frowned. "Alright Commander, I'll be your new tactical officer." At the time, Reynolds didn't know how right his prediction about my future would be.

The next few weeks were spent learning the intricacies of the M7 Tactical Battle Computer and I hated every minute of it. Most of my free time was spent in the galley, as meal times were the only free time that I had. I was too busy studying. When the call came, I had just finished my after lunch cigarra, a habit that my wife has just forced me to quit.

"Sir, there is a call coming from the WAR MOUNT." I said, noticing the blip on the readout.

"Patch it through." Reynolds said.

"_This is Admiral Ordo to all ships. We have just received intelligence that there is a Sith shipyard near Dosuun. We're going in to take it out. All ships respond."_

"This is SERENITY. Transmission received. Where do you want us?" I asked.

"SERENITY, you're in my personal battle group. Strength and Honor." Mandalore's voice came through clearly.

"Strength and Honor, Mandalore." I responded. I turned to Reynolds. "Your orders, sir?"

"Form up with Admiral Ordo."

SERENITY's helm officer, Jaden Antilles, moved the ship to the left of Mandalore's vessel. We entered hyperspace a minute later. The view port showed the familiar blue light. "Sir, if there is a shipyard, won't it be heavily defended?"

"Nothing is easy, Shaman. The second we drop out of hyperspace, raise shields. Are the missiles are loaded?"

"Loaded with Mandalorian Ship Busters and Republic Mark Sevens, sir." I grinned. "I believe in being prepared. I think that the Mark Sevens should be fired first, followed by the Ship Busters."

"Interesting idea. What's the reasoning?"  
"The Sith will launch defensive missiles to destroy the Mark Sevens, leaving them open to a barrage before reloading." I said smirking.

"I like the way you think Shaman." Reynolds grinned. "Jaden, what's our ETA to Dosuun?"

"Twenty minutes sir."

"Sir, we're coming up on Dosuun." Jaden said nearly twenty minutes later.

"Drop us out of hyperspace Jaden." Reynolds turned to me. "When we arrive, show me what we're up against."

"Yes sir." I replied. The starlines faded into stars. I activated the viewport.

"By the gods." Reynolds whispered.

"Sir, sensors show nearly three hundred forty Sith vessels." I said. I was frightened for the first time in my life.

"_All ships, this is WAR MOUNT, FIRE!"_ Mandalore shouted.

"You heard the man, Shaman. Target that Interdictor in Grid 3."

"Missiles away."

The targeted Interdictor launched her defensive missiles, like I predicted. The Mark Seven Missiles reached the ship first. Her shields flickered and died as nearly twenty missiles hit. Three seconds later, the Ship Busters tore the ship apart like paper. "Target vaporized sir. Reloading missile tubes." I reported. As I watched the Interdictor burn, I saw the rest of the Sith vessels turn to face our fleet.

"Keep it steady Shaman." Reynolds ordered.

Tiny pinpricks of light marked the launch of missiles.

"Sir, I'm readying defensive laser batteries."

The missiles grew closer and I could tell that at least three were locked on to SERENITY. I pressed a button and the defensive lasers went active. Green lances of energy punched through the dark of space and intercepted the three missiles. The missiles exploded, sending shards of durasteel through space.

"_All Captains, this is Admiral Ordo. Pick your targets and shoot."_

The ships around SERENITY launched their missiles at the oncoming Sith fleet. Several ships exploded and a dozen others were disabled.

"Shaman, have our fighter wing move to 543.6." Reynolds ordered.

"Yes sir." I got on the comm and ordered the fighters to move to the selected coordinates. Suddenly, I received a vision through the Force. Mandalore's ship was about to come under heavy attack. I opened a channel to the WAR MOUNT. "Mandalore, this is SERENITY. Two wings of Sith fighters are about to use an Anvil Maneuver to attack your bridge. We are coming to assist." I was too busy contacting WAR MOUNT to notice the missiles about to hit our ship.

The missiles impacted and Captain Reynolds went flying out of his command chair. I heard a sickening crack as his neck broke. I quickly checked the damage. I winced: main power was offline and the engines were shot to hell. The only good news was that we still had sensors and comms. I sent a distress call.

"Mayday, mayday! This is SERENITY. We've been hit badly. Captain Reynolds is dead and we've lost main power."

"SERENITY, this is Mandalore, who's the highest ranking officer?"

"I am, sir. Captain Eli Shaman."

"The ship is yours. Can you hold until the end of the battle?" Mandalore said.

"We can try. SERENITY out." I said as I turned off the comm. I then noticed several Sith boarding craft approaching under fighter cover. "All hands, this is your new captain speaking. Prepare to repel boarders." I grabbed my lightsaber and ran to the turbolift.

I exited at the docking bay. Mandalorian soldiers were running past, and setting up repeating blasters. An idea came to my head. "Troopers, listen up. We've got incoming and I want their transports. We're taking the fight to them!" My idea was to capture the transports, load them up with as many soldiers as possible and fly them back to their parent vessel. Upon arrival, we would attempt to capture it. I opened a channel to WAR MOUNT and told Mandalore the plan.

"You've got guts, Shaman. When it's captured, do you want it?"

"Yes sir. I don't think SERENITY is flyable. Main and auxiliary power have failed. When it's in our hands, I'll let you know. Shaman out." I hope this works…


	4. Dosuun Pt 2

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games.

Soon after I reached the docking bay, the Sith transports arrived. They touched down and lowered their ramps. Blaster fire rained upon the loading ramps as the Sith charged out. I leaped onto on of the ramps with my lightsaber activated. I decapitated one and reached out with the force and threw another into the path of a repeating blaster.

"Die Jedi!" I turned to see a Dark Jedi charging me. My lightsaber flicked up to block the red blade. I pushed the blade aside and thrust my lightsaber through his throat. He crumpled. I turned around to intercept a blaster bolt that would have hit me between the shoulder blades. The bolt retraced it's course and hit the soldier in the faceplate. I charged up the loading ramp, killing soldiers as I went. I shouted to my fellow Mandalorians back in the bay. "She's clear. Mount up."

The other transport was secured shortly after. I reached the cockpit and sent a message to Mandalore. "Sir, we're going to need fighter cover. I don't think that these transports are that sturdy."

"I have three wings of fighters standing by. Good luck Shaman. Strength and Honor."

"Strength and Honor, Mandalore." I turned to Jaden. Can you find where this thing came from?"

"Yes sir." He pressed a couple buttons. "Sir, it came from a Sith Battle Cruiser."

I grimaced. "We're going to need more men. Jaden, after you've unloaded, return to SERENITY and pick up as many as you can. We're going to take that ship for the Republic and for the clans."

"Yes Captain." He guided the transport out of the hanger and flew into the maelstrom. As I stared out of the cockpit, I could see many dogfights. "This is Silver Leader to transport. We have visual and are proceeding to escort you to target."

"Thanks, Silver Leader. We are going to makeseveral runs from SERENITY to the Battle Cruiser this thing came from. We need cover the entire way."

"You got it." Silver Leader replied.

Half a minute later, we touched down in the hanger of the Battle Cruiser. It was surprisingly deserted. I turned to Jaden. "Take this thing back to SERENITY and continue until we have most of the Marines over here."

"Got it Captain."

It took four minutes for the 320 Marines to arrive. I turned to the assembled men. "I think that Mandalore would appreciate a gift. This ship would be perfect. Let's take it." I charged out of the docking bay, lightsaber blazing.

It didn't take long to come into contact with the enemy. I let loose with lightning. Three dropped on the spot and the other two fell to my lightsaber. "Sergeant, what's the quickest way to the bridge?"

"Three corridors down is a turbolift. It will take us to the command deck."

"Good job. I want every Marine on the command deck. I'm going to turn off life support to all the remaining decks." I grinned to the sergeant. "See you on the bridge." I turned and ran to the turbolift.

I charged through the turbolift door as it reached the command deck. I launched into a variant of Ataru designed for multiple opponents. There were nearly thirty people before I got to the bridge. Most of them fell to my blade and in several pieces. There were ten people on the bridge before I walked through the door with ten Marines. I settled myself down on the command chair. "Jaden, open a channel to Mandalore."

"Yes sir." He pressed a button. "Channel is open."

"Mandalore, this is Captain Shaman. The ship is ours."

"Good job Shaman. Head to the shipyard as if you're coming in for repairs, then board it. I want it destroyed."

"Understood Mandalore." I turned to Jaden. "You heard the Admiral. Move us to the shipyard." I turned to the sergeant. "What's your name?"

"Damien Fett, sir."

"Take the tactical console and shut down life support for all decks except for the command deck. I don't want any surprise coming our way from our hosts." I said. "Oh, Lieutenant Fett, congratulations on your promotion." I turned to Jaden. "Set a course for the shipyard. Keep it slow; we want them to think that we are heavily damaged."

"Sir, we're coming up on the shipyard." Jaden said four minutes later.

"Good work. Extend the docking tubes and open the intercom." Jaden pushed the appropriate buttons. "All hands, this is Captain Shaman. Meet by the docking tube. We're boarding this beast."

It took several minutes to find the docking tube. I took twenty Marines with me. "Line up in two lines. First line kneel, second line stand. This should allow maximum firepower on the entrance. When the door opens, there will probably be Sith on the other side so fire as soon as the door opens. Got it?"

"WE GET YOU SIR!" The twenty Mandalorian Marines shouted back.

The docking tube's door opened and my instincts were correct. Ten Sith were on the other side. They seemed to disappear from the amount of times that they were shot. I waved the twenty Marines forward and called for the rest.

I waited for nearly one hundred Marines to assemble. "Alright listen up! I have no idea how many Sith are on the station. Just plant the charges at the right places and we'll be fine." I said to the assembled Marines.

"We'll blow the bastards to hell sir!" someone shouted.

I chuckled. "That's the spirit. Move out."

Ten minutes later found us pinned down with a single charge left to be placed. Out of the nearly one hundred Marines, twenty remained. "Who has a thermal detonator?" I asked. I felt one pushed into my hand. I glanced up at the Marine. "Thanks."

"Anytime Captain."

I threw the detonator over the barricade the Sith had set up. It detonated, sending shrapnel through the Sith behind the barricade. "Place that last charge Corporal and we're done."

"Don't be so sure of that Jedi!"

I grimaced. I hoped I wouldn't have to come across a Pure Sith. He activated his lightsaber. It was a strange design. Most of the lightsabers I'd seen were straight, this one was curved.

"Get back to the ship, this one's mine." I said to the Marines behind me. I activated my own lightsaber and jumped the twenty feet that separated us. I saluted him in the traditional style, showing that I had extensive training.

"So, you have a little skill with a blade. What is your name? I want to know who to send the head to." The Sith said, calmly.

"Captain Eli Shaman, son of Bralor of Clan Ordo."

"A Mandalorian? Strange. Nevertheless, you will fall to my blade."

With that, he attacked. He appeared to be using his rage and anger. There was no apparent style of fighting. I grinned as I started using the flowing and elegant Makashi style. I parried a blow to the arm and sent one of own towards his head. He moved to block it and I reversed the blade's path and cut off his arm. He howled in rage, which left him vulnerable for a few seconds. I cut off his other arm and shoved my lightsaber through his head.

He fell to the deck and his lightsaber switched off. I picked it up and attached it to my belt. I turned and ran back to the docking tube and shut it. I walked back to the turbolift and exited at the bridge.

"Damien, disengage the docking tube. Jaden, plot a microjump to that large ship. I want to come exit on it's port side as those weapons are not functioning. Damien, once we exit hyperspace, target their bridge with everything we have. Don't stop shooting until the bridge is gone."

"Got it sir." Two voices responded in stereo. This was going to be fun.

The blue glow of hyperspace filled the viewport for a few seconds before we reverted back into normal space. "Damien, FIRE!" I watched as every turbolaser, missile, and laser cannon fired at the enemy bridge. It disappeared under the huge barrage. "Good shooting Damien. Jaden, plot a microjump to SERENITY. As soon as we exit hyperspace, send the activation signal to the bombs we left."

My orders were carried out. I opened a channel to WAR MOUNT. "Mandalore, enjoy the show." The station exploded.

After the battle ended I slumped in my chair. "If I meet Mandalore, I'm going to buy him a drink." As it turned out, I did meet him, bought him a drink and got promoted to Colonel in the span of ten minutes.


	5. Unhappy Birthday

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. There is also some language in this chapter.

It is said that a mirror never lies. I stare into the mirror at a young man who has seen too much. My bloodshot eyes were dull and lifeless and I hadn't shaved in days. I could still hear their screams as they died. I lead them everyone that trained with me on Duxn to their deaths. When I met with Mandalore, he tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, but I didn't listen. I looked at the Cross of Glory on my desk. I tossed it across the room with the Force, knocking over the bottle of Corellian Brandy that had been my only solace for the past day. I cursed softly. A wonderful way to spend the day you turn twenty.

"Colonel, I have a message from General Panlie Jr. He wants you to meet him at the following coordinates."

"Thank you Lieutenant Fett."

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Yeah." I said. I thought I knew what was coming. I expected pity. I was completely wrong.

"Get your head out of your ass! You're not the only one to have lead men to death. If you hadn't boarded the station, many more would have died in the long run. Mandalore promoted you to Colonel for a reason, now act like one dammit!"

My eyes opened wide and I grabbed Fett by the throat and shoved him against the bulkhead. "YOU WEREN'T ON THE STATION! I SAW MY BEST FRIEND GET FRIED TO A CRISP BY ONE OF THE SITH. LUCIUS WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND THE SITH BASTARD WHO KILLED HIM JUST LAUGHED. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT WENT ON AT THE STATION IF YOU WEREN'T FUCKING ON IT! Please, leave me in peace." My voice trailed off at the end. I released my hold of his neck and slid to the floor, shaking. I picked up my lightsaber and ran out of the room.

Several minutes later, I was in the gym of the WAR MOUNT sparring with several people. I had just disarmed one and was about to do the same to another when the door slid open. "Eli? Is that you?"

I kicked the sword out of my last sparring partner's hand and turned to face the voice. "Dorak! How long has it been, two years?"

"It's been far too long."

"Care to spar? There's no one here who can provide a challenge." I said, smirking. I pulled out the curved lightsaber and activated it. At Dorak's look of shock I said, "Don't worry, I'm not going Dark. I took off a Pure Sith that I killed at Dosuun."

"_Colonel Shaman, report to the hanger bay. Your transport to Honoghr is waiting."_ A voice said over the intercom system.

I sighed. "Maybe some other time."

"I'll be waiting."

I entered the hanger bay ten minutes later. Mandalore handed me a data pad. "This is all the current information that we have."

"Thank you sir. May the Force guide you." I said as I boarded the transport to Honoghr. I hate long rides.


	6. Juyo and New Lightsabers

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games.

I still can't believe that I attacked him. Revan was one of the people that trained me on Rakata. I sighed as I finished fine tuning the lightsaber that I was working on. The curved lightsaber hung from my belt. I had removed the crystal from my old lightsaber and put it in the curved one. I stood up and walked out of the room.

I knew I would find Revan on the bridge. Sure enough, he was standing looking out into space. "Revan, I know that I am not ready for this, but can you teach me the basic principles of Juyo?"

"Why do you wish to learn?"

"From what you said back on Rakata, Juyo requires immense concentration. If I could let go of my anger, I believe that I could learn."

He looked at me. "What brought this on?"

"I know I am not alone in loosing people that I've commanded. Every General has to go through this. I just had to go through it earlier than I wanted."

He smiled. "Don't tell my dad about this. He'll probably try to hurt me."

With that, Revan began teaching me Juyo. I think he was surprised by the concentration that I had. I was too.


	7. Just a Little Reenactment

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. I've been watching all of my old war movies to try to figure out what happens on a patrol. Also, I was watching Pitch Black and Riddick and that gave me the ideas about the knife fight, as well as the battle for Duxn during the Mandalorian War. Sorry about the lack of updates. College has been hell.

I was rudely awakened from my nap by something hitting the ship's shields. I quickly pulled on my shirt and ran into the corridor only to stumble as the ship rocked again. A commando ran by. "Trooper, WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Ambush sir. Several Sith vessels were waiting for us when we dropped out of hyperspace." He said. "Sir, I've got to get to my post." With that, he ran off.

Great. Revan was right, it was a trap. Damn that Noghri. I ran down the corridor, determined to find and make the Noghri's vocal cords into dental floss. I didn't watch where I was going and ran into someone. I picked myself up off the deck.

"Having fun, Master Jedi?" an amused voice said.

I picked myself up off the deck. "I'm having so much fun that I might die, Ms. Overlet." She smirked. A much more forceful explosion sent me flying into a bulkhead. I blacked out.

I groaned. "Who made bulkheads so damn hard?"

"Nice to see you're still alive Shaman." I heard Dralor say. "Revan wants you to keep an eye on our 'guide.'"

I walked back to my room to pull on the armor provided for us when we left. I strapped a heavy blaster on my hip and attached my lightsaber to my belt. Acting on instinct, I grabbed a vibro-dagger and stuck it in the sheath in my boot. I walked out of the ship, looking murderous. I stood behind the little traitor waiting for the order to use him for target practice. Revan came stalking out of the ship and punched him in the face. I activated my lightsaber. After a heated discussion, I was ordered into the forest with the Noghri and two commandos.

It wasn't long before we ran into trouble. I heard a twig snapping. I raised my hand in a fist and lowered it. I stretched my senses out and softly cursed. There were eight Sith soldiers. I reached for my comm. "Revan, there's a little problem."

I heard a growl. "Did the Noghri make a run for it?"

"No, there's a squad of Sith in our path. Request permission to engage."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Surely your father told you about the guerilla actions on Duxn during the War?"

I heard a low chuckle. "Keep it silent. Revan out."

I told the tow commandos and the Noghri, I think his name is Sahkis, to stay put. With that out of the way, I drew the vibro-dagger and crept around behind the Sith.

"What are we doing out here any way?"

"The General wants us to patrol this area for any Noghri resistance. Now will you shut up!"

I smirked. They were bored. I crept up behind the trailing Sith and snapped his neck. I pulled his vibro-sword out and drove it through his faceplate. The end of the blade went into a tree.

"Miklen, where the…" The commanding Sith said. He stood in shock as the sight of his missing soldier nailed to a tree by his vibro-sword. I had crept around in front of them and drove my dagger through the back of one of the trooper's neck. He made a gurgling sound and dropped to the forest floor. I quickly jumped into a tree. The Sith turned around. "What the hell is happening?"

I threw the dagger at another trooper. He fell as the blade pierced the side of his head.

"Mandalorians…" The commander breathed. "This is just like Duxn!"

"How do you know sir?"

"Our General served on Duxn during the war. This is just like the Mandalorian's actions on that cursed moon."

I had just snapped the neck of another trooper and stolen his Tremor Sword. I ran up to the remaining Sith. "Missing a few people Sergeant?" They turned around and another fell as he was decapitated. I pulled on towards me using the force and impaled him on the sword. I withdrew the blade and cut off his head.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Eli Shaman, Jedi Guardian at your service." I proceeded to violently dismember the rest of the Sith. I sighed. "I needed that." I turned and walked back to my team. "It's clear." It was indeed clear. We reached the ruins in under twenty minutes. I clicked the comm twice, sat down and waited for the rest of the team.


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. This chapter is mostly about strategy. Sorry it's short, but I'm looking for a summer job and that is taking up most of my time, as well as my band.

I was slightly scared. I was going to be commanding troops again. I tried to stop my heart from leaping through my armor. Just then, I felt something through the Force, something dark and malevolent. I cued my comm. "Revan, did you feel that?"

"Yes. There is someone powerful on this planet."

"How close do you think he is?"

"I don't know, maybe thirty to fifty kilometers away."

"Good. We won't have to worry about him yet." I turned to the two commandos and the thirty eight Noghri. "Unfortunately we don't have any mortars to take out their heavy weapon emplacements. That means that we are going to have to cross an open killing field, unless several of you are willing to remain behind to provide sniper cover."

One of the commandos raised his head. "I qualified expert during basic sniper training, sir."

"Same here sir." The other commando said.

"Alright. You two find a perch and when the attack begins, take out those emplaced weapons. The main force will wait for three minutes."

"Why three minutes?"

"In three minutes, the Sith will have fully engaged Revan's forces. If we strike after those three minutes, we have the advantage of surprise."

The commandos grinned. "Good plan sir."

"It gets better. Before we attack, the Noghri will infiltrate their comm building and wreck everything inside. After that, we will get as close to the Sith positions and after the three minutes we will kill as many of the bastards as we can. May the Force be with us." With that, we left to take up our positions. Revan would be attacking shortly and I wanted to be ready.


	9. Injuries

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. The speech is loosely based off of Shakespeare's "Band of Brothers" and Aragorn's from the movie "Return of the King."

The RVR19s touched down after what looked like one hell of a freefall. The ramps lowered and soldiers came pouring out. Some were in the red and yellow of the Republic Army while the others wore the grey and silver of the Mandalorian Protectors. I turned to Dralor who was to liaison with the 3rd Mandalorian Protector Division. I was to link up with the Republic 9th Heavy Infantry Division.

"Dralor, there's blood to be spilled. For Mandalore."

"For Mandalore, Eli." He said. His lips curled into a feral grin. "I bet I get more than you do."

I returned the grin. "Bring it on." I turned to the approaching figures.

"Which one of you is Colonel Shaman?" The Republic officer asked.

"I take it you're General Krieger. I'm Colonel Shaman."

"Armand Krieger. What's the situation?"

"We've got a shipyard with nearly one hundred thousand Sith soldiers waiting to die. I've been instructed to take you to the northern end of the facility. General Panlie says to hit the barracks and the communication center with heavy mortars. After that, we infiltrate and destroy. The battle will mostly be close quarters so blaster pistols and vibro-swords are a must. Lead your men well, General."

"Understood. I was given instructions by General Panlie to turn over command of several regiments to you for the duration of this engagement."

I could feel my mouth drop open. Dralor started to chuckle. I glared at him. "Keep laughing, we'll see who has the higher body count."

He stopped laughing and I grinned.

Some time later found me leading nearly five hundred men into hell to save General Panlie fromcertain death. "Thirty years ago, we would have been enemies. This day, we are brothers! Every one who sheds blood with me here today are my blood brothers. This is your trial by fire, and some of you will not be going home, but we are SOLDIERS! Our job is to defend the weak and shield the ones we love from harm even at the cost of own lives." I stopped, walked forward and then turned around. I smiled. "FOR THE REPUBLIC!" With that, I ignited my lightsaber and charged into the melee.

Three minutes later, I found my self in heavy combat. I had just decapitated a Sith corporal when I felt something slice across my right cheek. Shortly after, the blade buried itself in my stomach. I looked soldier that just impaled me. "Is this yours?" With that, I yanked it out and drove it through his face. I touched the cut on my face. "That's going to leave a scar."I healed my self as best I could, but I passed out.


	10. Hospital Visits

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. Sorry for the delay, but I have returned.

When I awoke, my mouth was unbearably dry. "Did anyone catch the registry data of that damn freighter?"

"Any reason why?" I heard Dralor ask.

"I want to send it into the nearest black hole!"

Dralor laughed. "Good to have you back, Eli. The wound to your stomach had the medics worried for a bit. You're in orbit above Coruscant."

"Joy. How long have I been out?"

"Three days. A lot of things have happened in those three days. Apparently, an old _friend_," at that I could hear Dralor sneer, "returned from the dead. Malak is still alive and kicking."

"WHAT?" I opened my eyes.

"It's true. His forces have attacked several worlds. Dantooine has fallen, so has Bastion, Bimmiel, Dubrillion and Serenno. The enclave on Dantooine has been destroyed."

I shot out of the bed and rushed around the room, looking for clothing. I managed to find a robe.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find General Panlie and request to be put back on active duty. I can't stand this place, it must be the Mandalorian in me."

Dralor laughed. "Good luck. Your lightsaber is in the desk beside the bed."

I fished it out of the desk. "Thanks, give my regards to Arren."

"Will do."

With that I left the room in search for Revan.


	11. Enroute to Vandelhelm

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had family problems involving drug addiction. In addition, I've been dealing with a massive bout of depression. Anyway, here it is.

I walked down the corridor heading to the officer's barracks of the _Soul of Fire_. My command was a battalion of infantry belonging to the 101st Light Infantry Division. I had the 1st Battalion of the 506 Regiment. I had glanced at the unit's history after receiving the assignment. It was a distinguished unit. It had survived the Battle of Duxn during the Mandalorian War. During the Jedi Civil War the First Battalion held out for three weeks on Foerost before support arrived.

The door opened to the ready room. Immediately, I heard the sound of raucous laughter.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked amused. The laughter ceased.

"No sir." The captain of E Company replied with hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Now Captain Winters, tell me why don't I believe you?" I said. Everyone laughed. "Bill, what happened?" I asked my Executive Officer.

"Apparently Lt. Krieger has a girlfriend, but he won't tell us her name." Major Bill Dixon said. "We were informing him of the rule stating that every officer must tell the name of their significant other or face prank warfare."

"Ah." I said.

"Hey Colonel, you have anyone waiting for you?" Winters asked.

"No. I don't expect to survive the war. I am a Jedi in case you've forgotten. The Sith have been targeting the Jedi across all fronts." I said grimly. "I was lucky to get off Honoghr alive with two scars."

"Where's the second sir?" Winters asked.

I pointed to my face. "I got this first," I then pointed to my stomach. "This came second. I pulled the blade out and put it through his face."

"Ouch." Winters grimaced. "Oh, I heard we're heading to Vandelhelm. Is this true?"

"Yes. Get your weapons ready. I've got a bad feeling about this. Is everyone trained in ship combat operations?" I asked Dixon.

"Yes sir."

"Good. If there is a fight, Revan will need everyone he can get." May the Force help us if I'm right.


	12. Fight at Vandelhelm

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. I've been watching a lot of Battlestar Galactica lately, so that has influenced several things, namely Shaman's new command, as well as several techniques. Cameo by Saul Tigh, who is the property of whoever created Battlestar Galactica. CAG means Commander, Air Group. It is usually reserved for the best pilot on the ship.

I sat in my quarters on the _Soul of Fire_, glancing over the reports on Vandelhelm. Something was bothering me. I could feel it nagging at me. I glanced out the viewport to stare at the peaceful planet that floated there. Wait! I turned back to look over the reports again. I found the report I was looking for: "Acts of Sabotage have decreased starting two days ago. Requesting engineers to repair damaged machinery."

My memory took me back to Honoghr. We waited several days after destroying the last garrison before attacking the shipyard. I gathered up the reports on the sabotage as well as the request for engineers. I ran out of my room and made my way to Revan's quarters. I stopped just outside the door and was about to knock when I remembered that he was having a staff meeting in the briefing room. I cursed in Huttese and ran to the turbolift.

Once inside, I pressed the button for the bridge. When the turbolift stopped, I made my way towards the briefing room. The door opened. "Sorry for interrupting, but I think the Sith are coming."

The ten people in the room stopped talking. Revan looked at me. "When did you figure it out?"

I simply stared. "You knew?"

"Yes I did. I knew even before we left."

"Then why did we come here?"

He stared at me. It took a minute for me to figure it out. "Ah. This is a trap. You mean to destroy as many of the Sith forces as you can."

He smiled. "Exactly."

I straightened. "Permission to send my troops down to the surface."

"Granted." I turned to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

I turned back to face him. "I thought that I was…"  
"I gave permission for your soldiers to go, not you. I need you here. You are one of the only officers in this fleet who has faced the Sith in space."

"I see."

He smiled. "Good. Come here, I have your new assignment." He held out a datapad. I walked over and took it. It was another command. I was to take command of a Ravager class cruiser called the _Valkyrie_. I grinned as I looked at him.

"Permission to leave the ship, General?"

"Granted." He answered as he went back to the meeting.

I left the room and headed towards the turbolift. I took it to the hanger deck where I boarded a shuttle.

"Where to Colonel?"

"The _Valkyrie_."

"Yes sir." The pilot turned in his seat and started up the engine. Within minutes I was walking onto the hanger deck of the _Valkyrie_. I was surprised to see an honor guard waiting for me.

"Sir, welcome aboard the _Valkyrie_. Captain Tigh is waiting."

"Thank you Lieutenant…"

"Solo, sir. Jonathor Solo. I'm your CAG."

"Trust a Corellian to be the best pilot."

He smirked. "We're the best because we are the craziest bunch of people you will ever meet."

"I don't know about that. Have you ever met a Mandalorian?" I asked with a grin.

"Can't say that I have."

The turbolift door opened and as I stepped out I said, "You just did." The door closed before he could reply. Snickering, I made my way to the bridge.

A balding middle aged man was waiting. "Colonel Shaman?"

"Yes."

He saluted. "Captain Saul Tigh. I understand that I'm your new XO."

I returned the salute. "Glad to meet you Captain. What's the status of the _Valkyrie_?"

"She's fully stocked with pilots, missiles and enough spiced Corellian Rum to last for a couple of weeks of sustained combat." He said with a slight smirk.

"Good. Set Condition One throughout the ship and have the pilots report to their fighters. We're going to have incoming."

His grin was bloodthirsty. "Finally. I was wondering when I could get revenge for Bastion."

"Sir, I have multiple hyperspace exit points! It's them Sir!" The tactical officer said nervously.

I sat in the command chair. "When they are in range, launch all missiles and prepare for an enemy suppression barrage."

The thirty seconds seemed like an eternity. "They're in range."

"Launch fighters. Missiles stand by… FIRE!"

The flickering points of light that were 40 Mark Seven missiles made an appearance before impacting on a light cruiser. The cruiser detonated in a cataclysmic explosion as the missiles tore through the shields and armor. "Enemy suppression barrage, NOW!" I grinned with a very demonic appearance on my face.

Turbolasers and lasers flashed out at the enemy in an unending wave. "Sir, they're launching missiles!"

"Here's where the fun begins." I said to myself as the missiles drew closer.


	13. Taking Command at Vandelhelm

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. Felix Gaeta is the property of whoever redid Battlestar Galactica. Also, Solo's call sign is from Battlestar Galactica. The _Siren_ is named after the Greek beings who killed themselves after Odysseus let himself hear their music. They were said to be both beautiful and deadly.

Also, "frakking" is similar to the Mando'a word "shabla" which is basically the f-word.

WMG: At the time that Shaman is writing this, he is married.

The _Valkyrie_ shuddered as another wave of turbolaser fire impacted on the shields.

"Report!"

"Shields are at 32 percent. Another few hits like that and we will have lost shields." Ensign Gaeta said.

"Great." I looked down at the sensor readings on my chair. "Felix, target that battle cruiser without shields. Launch twelve missiles at its bridge."

"Yes sir." Gaeta pressed the appropriate buttons and the missiles launched.

The defense lasers managed to destroy all but three, but those three missiles destroyed the bridge. That ship was out of the fight. I felt another impact on the shields and this one was much worse than the others. I was thrown out of my chair into a console. I winced as I heard the telltale sound of a breaking bone. Looking down, I saw my left arm was broken. Luckily, I couldn't see the bone sticking out.

"Sir, should I call I medic?" the helm officer asked.

"No Lieutenant Magellan. I'll be perfectly fine." I sent a pulse of the Force through my arm and winced as I felt the bone move back into place and start to knit. You see, contrary to popular belief, healing broken bones with the Force hurts. "Mr. Frakes, open a channel to Lieutenant Solo."

The communications officer quickly did so.

"What is it Colonel? I'm kinda busy." I heard the sound of laser firing in the background.

"Can you do a strafing run on the weapons of that cruiser that is attempting to sneak up on the_ Siren_?" The_ Siren_ was one of the new Executor class cruisers.

"Sure thing boss. Alright, all fighters, this is Starbuck, form up on me. We have us a strafing run."

I glanced down at the sensors watching my fighters approach. "DAMN!" The sensor blip that indicated the _Siren_ winked out. "All weapons, target that frakking ship!"

"Roger that." The full arsenal of the _Valkyrie_ was unleashed on a single Sith battle cruiser. If I didn't dislike (read hate) the Sith, I would have pitied them. Forty turbolasers, forty missiles and forty lasers impacted the shields of the battle cruiser. The shields collapsed and the ship tore itself apart. My grin was positively bloodthirsty.

"All right, next victim?" I asked.

"Sir, there is a frigate that is without shields in our firing zone."

I thought for a moment. "What frigate?"

Gaeta got the message and launched thirty missiles. Suddenly Captain Tigh spoke. "Sir, you do realize that the_ Siren_ was the command ship for this battle group?"

"Where is this going?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Colonel, you are the ranking officer in the battle group. It is imperative that you take command of the battle group."

"Frak. Lieutenant Frakes, tell the General what happened." I opened a channel to the battle group. "Attention all vessels, this is Colonel Shaman. I am taking command of this battle group as Colonel Conrad is in three million pieces." I took a breath. "Three Interdictors and two Executors, flank left while we unleash a suppression barrage. Fighters, go after their bombers and run interference. On my mark, MARK!"

The survivors of the battle group complied and a hellish barrage of missiles and lasers reached out towards the Sith forces.

"I love the sight of destroyed Sith ships in the afternoon. Mr. Gaeta, keep firing." If I had a mirror, I would have seen a murderous glint in my eye.


	14. Unexpected Arrival

**A/N**: I would like to thank rangermike for providing the inspiration for this story. I would also like to thank Lucas Arts for developing the KOTOR games. It has taken me a while, but I AM BACK! REJOICE! The idea for the missile pods came from David Weber's _Honor Harrington _series.

The shields took another hit and disappeared.

"WE'VE LOST SHIELDS!" Gaeta yelled.

"Reroute emergency power to the shields. Get them back up!"

The _Valkyrie_ shuddered as a turbolaser hit us.

"HULL BREACH! HULL BREACH! Deck 8 is open to space and we've lost a turbolaser battery. No survivors."

"I know." I had felt their deaths through the Force. "Did the force fields come up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank the Force for small miracles." I muttered. "Sensors, what is the status of our Battle Group?"

The Kiffar sensor officer look down briefly and then looked up with a grim expression on her face. "We've lost most of our frigates. Almost every surviving ship has been damaged to some extent. We've lost three more _Executor_-class cruisers. It's bad sir."

I sighed and mentally ran through a list of the ship's inventory to find anything-WAIT! "Captain Tigh, when we left, did we receive a supply of pod-like objects?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes, we have roughly 60 of whatever the hell they are."

"Thank the Force! Captain, those are missile pods. They hold ten missiles each and if I'm not mistaken, the missiles are ten megaton nukes."

"Nukes? They won't have any effect on the bastards." Tigh said angrily.

"I doubt that. The only time that nukes were used in ship-to-ship engagements was during the Mandalorian Wars, and every single Republic ship after the war was designed with EMP shielding. I doubt the Sith have had the same experience." I turned to Ensign Gaeta. "Pull the fighters back and deploy ten pods. Have the firing solution spread them in the middle of the Sith fleet. That way, the EMP will have a greater effect and several of their ships will be blown to hell."

"Yes sir!" Gaeta turned to his control panel with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Magellan, plot a micro-jump to the detonation point. After the nukes go off, their systems will be down for a long time. They won't be able to respond." I turned to Frakes. "Tell the survivors to jump to the same coordinates as the detonation point. It's time to raise hell."

"Sir, pods are launched and ready to fire." Gaeta reported.

"Fire."

With that command, one hundred ten megaton nuclear missiles leapt from the pods and headed for the middle of the Sith formation. I watched on my sensor screen as Sith counter-missiles destroyed some, but the majority flew unhindered.

The transparisteel view port darkened as 72 nukes detonated in a blinding flash.

"Sensors, how many enemy ships were caught in the EMP wave?"

She looked at her console and then looked at me with a grin. "Roughly a third sir. Twenty ships were destroyed outright."

"Mr. Magellan, JUMP!"

The stars briefly turned to lines and then we were in the middle of the Sith formation. "ALL SHIPS, FIRE AT WILL!"

The space around the _Valkyrie_ was immediately glowing with missile trails and lasers. The flash of exploding starships filled the blackness of space. I grinned.

"CONTACTS, LOTS OF CONTACTS!"

I whirled to face the sensor officer.

"Are they friendly?"

"Unknown, but there are at least one hundred eighty capital ships."

The bridge crew was silent until the sensor officer started laughing. "That's beautiful! That's frakking beautiful!"

"What is, Lieutenant?"

She turned to face me. "Sir, they are Mandalorian. It's the 11th Mandalorian Fleet Group. The Sith bastards are trapped between two fleets! It's beautiful." She laughed.

"Revan, you magnificent bastard." I muttered under my breath. "Always two steps ahead of everyone."

The Sith fleet didn't last much longer due to the fact that they were still feeling the effects of the EMP and missile fire from two directions. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

I sat back in my command chair exhausted.

"Tired sir?" Tigh asked.

"Very. Now, if you excuse me, I have to turn General Panlie's hair pink for not informing us of my Mandalorian brethren's arrival." I said with a smirk.


End file.
